


Le amicizie lunghe sono importanti

by KatiushaGrice



Category: L'amica geniale | The Neapolitan Novels - Elena Ferrante
Genre: Female Friendship, Flash Fic, Gen, Introversion, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Lila Cerullo aveva infine realizzato un sogno adeguato per lei e per la sua famiglia, modesta, di lavoratori instancabili, anche se erano trascorsi molti anni da quando aveva disegnato il primo progetto per una calzatura alla moda sopra un semplice foglio di quaderno.
Relationships: Lila Cerullo/Elena Greco
Kudos: 3
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Le amicizie lunghe sono importanti

**Author's Note:**

> [M3 - Calcincul Scarpificio]

Iniziativa: COW-T 10, Quinta settimana  
M3: Calcincul Scarpificio  
Parole: 248 

Lila Cerullo aveva infine realizzato un sogno adeguato per lei e per la sua famiglia, modesta, di lavoratori instancabili, anche se erano trascorsi molti anni da quando aveva disegnato il primo progetto per una calzatura alla moda sopra un semplice foglio di quaderno.  
Ce l’aveva fatta, Lila, senza l’aiuto di nessuno, solo con le proprie forze, soprattutto senza il benestare e il contributo economico dei Solara.  
Col cavolo che li avrebbe voluti nel proprio progetto lavorativo, piuttosto un calcincul se solo osavano varcare l’uscio del nuovo Scarpificio!  
Il giorno dell’inaugurazione del locale, dal profumo di vernice e di cuoio, accolse la sua prima cliente che era anche la sua prima ed affezionata amica, Elena Greco, soprannominata Lenù.  
Non era strano per Lila vedere entrare Lenù con un libro in mano, così come cogliere quel sorriso discreto ed eloquente in una donnina splendida – nonostante non avesse mai avuto modo di faticare, scegliendo lo studio invece del lavoro, era lei a portare avanti un desiderio infantile che aveva illuminato la loro età fanciullesca dentro al rione.  
Scrivere un libro.  
Perciò, Lenù era la sua amica geniale.  
E per Elena, il vero genio era Lila, una donna cresciuta con le rinunce e con la dignità di una vera donna, pur avendo interrotto gli studi restava lei la più savia di vita fra le due ragazze, che si salutarono con un abbraccio e un sorriso complice – le amicizie di lunga data sono importanti, si diceva.  
E loro rappresentavano l’esempio perfetto.


End file.
